


Haunted for Love

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Jace is a ghost inhabiting a house that Simon, the realtor intends to sell. Except, Jace won't seem to let him.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Haunted for Love

A cabinet slamming. A low grumbling sound. A slight breeze whistling past him. These are the first things Simon hears when he enters the vacant house. Well, mostly vacant. 

"Who dares enter my residence?" A voice fills the room, making Simon roll his eyes. He had gotten used to this, but he would never not be annoyed.

"It's just me, jackass. I mean Jace." Simon says. He sets his clipboard on the counter, pulls out a stool, and takes a seat. At this rate, he might as well move in himself. Not like anyone else would ever be interested when the place is haunted; he had already had three clients fall through in the past six months

"Harsh." Jace mutters, suddenly appearing beside Simon. Simon looks at him for a moment, then back down at his clipboard, continuing to write. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Inspection." Simon says curtly.

"For?" Jace disappears and reappears on the other side of him. 

"I have a showcasing on Friday. And I expect you to be on your best behavior." Simon says it, but a moment later he's realizing he sounds just like his mom. Great.

"Why bother? It's not like anyone will stay here for long, even if they do sign the contract." Jace muses, appearing next to the sink. He waves a hand, opening one of the upper cabinets and levitating a glass. The sink turns on and he fills it with water then floats it over to Simon.

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Simon agrees, taking a sip from the glass. "Why do you do this, anyways? Is it like a game to you?"

Jace sighs, hovering above the counter directly in front of Simon. "Because this is the only home I'll ever know.

Simon gets it, he really does. But this was his career. He had to sell this house, or he would be out at least 100 grand, possibly more. The only other option was to live there himself, which wasn't the worst idea, but then he would be stuck with Jace and- 

And that's it.

Simon jumps up from his stool, knocking it behind him

"You're doing this because of me." Simon accuses the phantom and Jace can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, to mess with you." Jace chuckles, moving closer to Simon.

"No, you want me to stay here." Simon's voice gets soft at the end; what Jace did was frustrating, but it was also slightly endearing.

"I don't know what gives you that idea, but you're crazy." Jace argues, making Simon step closer.

Simon looks at him, then reaches over, touching Jace's arm lightly. It's not really touching, but he can feel a change in atmosphere. It's strange. Jace looks down at Simon's hand - it's the first time he's felt human touch in, well, he doesn't even know how long.

"Okay, maybe you're right." Jace shrugs, pulling away, and this time Simon is the one to laugh.

"Dude, why didn't you just say something instead of trying to ruin my life?" Simon inquires.

Jace rolls his eyes, turning away from the dark-haired boy. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Just say, hey, you know how technically you own this house? Maybe you should just move in and have a ghost as a room mate. A ghost that's kind of in love with you."

Simon knew exactly why Jace wanted him there, but to hear him say it was startling. Jace was right, it was a strange situation. However, it was no stranger than talking to a ghost. Simon thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll move into the house."


End file.
